Hayato Kazuhiko
Personality Hayato is the brilliant but lazy type, while also being sarcastic. He also has an emotional side, which got even worse after becoming a V2. Her V2 state has made her undergo frequent mood swings, allowing anger to get the better of her, as seen when the mere sight of Masamune Dan sent her into a blind rage. After becoming a V3 Hayato's emotional side is more in check similar to how it was when he/she was still human, though rage triggers still exist. Powers & Abilities * Imagination! – Hayato has the natural ability to turn any possible thought into physical matter. The true extent of this power is unknown, even Hayato does not know this extent. After becoming Toq Nigou this extent will be revealed when Hayato has proper training. * Acquired Game Disease Immunity – Due to her Bugster Virus 2, Hayato is immune to most standard forms of Game Disease. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absorption_Empowerment Absorption Empowerment] – Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they absorb other Bugsters or digital energy. This is standard to all V2 Bugsters. * Almighty Object Manifestation – The user can summon/create objects of unlimited power out of nothing with powers, appearance and effects shape to the user's inner desires as long as those objects exist within the code of the library of games the user has access to. This is standard to all V2 Bugsters. * Crustacean Physiology '''– User is a humanoid with physical traits and/or abilities similar to those of crab. Gained by becoming a V2. See Crustacean Physiology - Crab. ** '''Antenna Protrusion ** Appendage Generation *** Additional Limbs ** Aquatic Adaptation ** Body Shedding ** Dermal Armor ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Vision ** Pincer Claw ** Pincer Grip ** Seismic Sense ** Speed Swimming * Canine Physiology – User is a humanoid with physical traits and/or abilities similar to those of canine/wolf. Gained after activating Precure. See Canine Physiology - Canis: Dog. ** E'nhanced Smell' ** Environmental Adaptation ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength ** Temperature Regulation ** Night vision ** Predator Instinct ** Sharp Teeth * Dragonborn Physiology – User is a humanoid with physical traits and/or abilities similar to those of dragons. Gained after absorbing Lexx's Dragon Data. See Dragonborn Physiology. ** Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation ** Fire Breath ** Enhanced Condition *** Durability *** Strength *** Stamina ** Magic Resistance * System Command Immunity '''– When transformed with level e, Zama is immune to certain '''System Commands. Weaknesses * Gashat Synergy – As a V2, Hayato/Hayako is vulnerable to expressing aspects of the games protagonists personalities and physical aspects. This is standard to all V2 Bugsters. * Possession Anxiety '''– After being possessed by Parad and almost being taken over Hayato is greatly terrified when seeing others being possessed by bugsters, or it seems like they are being possessed. But with Hayato being a V3 Hayato himself/herself can not be possessed by bugsters. Forms Standard= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. - Bakusou Bike= Bakusou Bike Gamer Level 3 TBA }} - Level 3= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 104.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. - Gekitotsu Robots= Robot Action Gamer Level 3 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 118.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 57.0 t (when using the Gekitotsu Smasher). *'Kicking power': 14.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. - Pac Adventure= Pac Action Gamer Level 3 *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Proto Bakusou Bike (Combi Fukkatsu Version)= Bike Action Gamer Level 3 *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': }} - Level 4= *'Height': 216.8 cm. *'Weight': 103.7 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.7 t. *'Kicking power': 20.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. }} - Level 5= *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 157.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t. *'Kicking power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. - Dragon Fang= Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 117.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. }} }} - Level 100= *'Height': 205.0 m. *'Weight': 101.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 99.9 t. *'Kicking power': 99.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 99.9 t. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.9 sec. - Castle Keepers= Castle Gamer Level 100 *'Height': 205.0 m. *'Weight': 101.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 99.9 t. *'Kicking power': 99.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 99.9 t. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.9 sec. }} - Level Σ= *'Height': 205.0 m. *'Weight': 101.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 99.9 t. *'Kicking power': 99.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 99.9 t. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.9 sec. }} - Level i= *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 115.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 81.9 t *'Kicking power': 88.8 t *'Maximum jump height': 66.6 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 1.4 sec. }} }} |-| Dual Gashats= - Tears of the Akuma DX= Akuma Tears Gamer Level 50 TBA - Tears of Judgement DX= Judgement Tears Gamer Level 99 TBA }} - Gashat Gear Dual= - Knockout Fighter= Knockout Fighter Gamer Level 50 TBA - Perfect Knockout= Perfect Knockout Gamer Level 99 TBA }} - Digital Pokemon Collection= - Pokemon Red Version= Pokemon Gamer Level 50 TBA - Digital Pokemon Adventure Red= Digital Pokemon Gamer Level 99 TBA }} - Mighty Brothers XX= Mighty Brothers XX Gamer Level X TBA - Maximum Perfect Knockout= Maximum (Parad) Gamer Level 99 TBA }} }} Arsenal Devices * Ghost Eyecons - Transformation Trinkets * Rider Gashats - Transformation Trinkets * Player Driver - Transformation Device * Duelist Driver - Transformation Device * Maximum (Parad) Gamer - Zama's Level 99 support robot summoned by the Maximum Perfect Knockout Gashat. * Precure Gamer - Zama's Level Σ support robot summoned by the Precure Collector's Edition Gashat. * VRX Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat. * Burger Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Ju Ju Burger Gashat. * Sports Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Shakariki Sports Gashat. * Robot Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Gekitosu Robots Gashat. * Bike Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Bakusou Bike Gashat. * Action Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Mighty Action X Gashat. * Muteki Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Hyper Muteki Gashat. * Perfect Knockout Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Perfect Knockout Dual Gashat. * Brothers Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Mighty Brothers XX Dual Gashat. * Digital Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Digimon/Pokemon (Red) Dual Gashat. * Divine Gamer - Zama's support robot summoned by the Divine Judgement DX/Tears of the Akuma DX Dual Gashat. Vehicles * Chronicle Bike Gamer - Rider Machine summoned from the Bakusou World Gashat. * Sports Gamer - Rider Machine summoned from the Shakariki Sports Gashat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Hayato is portrayed by Kulaantoorkiin, one of the many Admins on the server. Category:Characters Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ride-Players Category:Supporting Characters